Injection-molded parts are known in a great variety of shapes. For certain injection-molded parts, in particular in the area of household goods or entertainment electronics, there are high demands regarding the visual appearance of the injection-molded part as perceived by the user. In particular, it is desired that a visible part of the injection-molded part, i.e. that part of the injection-molded part which is visible to the user and which may be touched by the user, is provided homogenously and uniformly.
If materials with colored particles or pigments are used today, for example colored granulate for obtaining a silver color, the results are not satisfactory today. It is rather required to produce an injection-molded part from raw granulate and paint it with the desired color then. This leads to a complicated and expensive manufacturing process. In addition, the painting typically uncovers tensions in the material which have been locked in the material during the injection mold process. The result is that the painted visible side is visibly inhomogeneous and that the pointed injection-molded part is not suitable for a further use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved injection mold and an improved injection-molded part which may allow to overcome this disadvantage.